<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>head in the clouds (but my gravity's centre) by jester_meister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184147">head in the clouds (but my gravity's centre)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jester_meister/pseuds/jester_meister'>jester_meister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tsus challenge 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, some fluffy DLAMP for the soul, tsus challenge, we stan reluctant catboy janus in this household</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jester_meister/pseuds/jester_meister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is cute, Logan thinks. So are Janus and Patton and Virgil. They're all perfect, and okay, maybe Logan's a little bit soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), DLAMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tsus challenge 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>head in the clouds (but my gravity's centre)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yoyo ok lets do this (also im sorrythese are all really short, what even is motivation /lh)</p><p>tsus challenge day 3- DLAMP</p><p>link to the challenge here: https://emy-loves-you.tumblr.com/post/639397525381611520/sanders-sides-unpopular-ships-challenge</p><p>anyway hmu if there's any tws u want me to add!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please explain to me why you have all dragged me <em> here, </em>of all places, at this godforsaken hour, just to, what, go down the slide?"</p><p> </p><p>Roman rolled his eyes from where he was perched on the top of the climbing frame. "The sign at the gate says play responsibly and you're the only responsible one here."</p><p> </p><p>"What about Janus?" He turned around and raised an eyebrow at where the other 'braincell' was sitting criss-cross applesauce on a basket swing, pointedly refusing to acknowledge how Virgil was laying on the floor underneath the other swing and stroking the head of a pigeon that had wandered underneath. "What's your excuse, Samuels?"</p><p> </p><p>“I blackmailed him!” Patton said, voice slightly strained from where he was hanging off the ladder of the slide. When his remark was met with surprised silence, he hauled himself upright and climbed up to the slide part to explain himself, “Calm down, it wasn’t like it was serious or anything! I just happen to have a video from when he let me give him a catboy makeover and how cute he looked, so he’s renounced his braincell position for the time being!”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the strangled noise that came from Janus as he remembered the Catboy Reckoning, he looked to Virgil. “And...And you?” His voice came out slightly weaker than he meant it to, but his resolve never stayed for long around these fools.</p><p> </p><p>“Birb.” Was the only answer he received from where Virgil had somehow materialized seeds out of nowhere and was now feeding the pigeon under the swing. </p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded sagely, agreeing, “There is no God. Only Birb.”</p><p> </p><p>As he huffed and sat down on one of those weird spring rockers, this one shaped like a fish, and took his phone out to finish reading his book (and take photos of the occasion, but nobody needed to know that), a small smile curved onto his face. Sure, they were idiots, but they were his idiots.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Logan checked his phone and sighed as he read the neon numbers. 3:07 am. Sleep was becoming a very unlikely possibility.</p><p> </p><p>They were all crammed into the biggest basket swing, all half asleep murmurs and slow breathing. It had been surprisingly fun, although Logan did feel a little foolish when Virgil forced everyone to say goodbye to Daisy, his bird. </p><p> </p><p>And yeah, maybe Roman had fallen off the climbing frame and might have broken a bone or something, and yes, Patton had shown them the video of Catboy Janus, (much to his embarrassment) and yes, Logan had been the only reason that they didn’t storm a Dairy Queen (“It probably won’t even be open, Patton. Virgil, they don’t let birds in. No, Roman, we can’t mix all the flavors together and give them to you, you are lactose intolerant. Janus stop encouraging them and help me here!”), but it was still fun.</p><p> </p><p>“Shadow the Hedgehog is a bitchass motherfucker, he pissed on my fucking husband...” Logan shared an amused glance with everyone. Apparently Roman still did his half-asleep mumbling. Virgil shifted lightly on the swing, stirring Roman slightly, who blinked up at all of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Y'know...you guys are awesome. Reaalllly awesome…” He smiled loopily, eyes distant, “Yeah. Virgin-Virgil, s’rry. He’s really nice. ‘N pretty. Patton’s pretty too. You know...all of you are really cuuteee.” He giggled a very un-Roman-like giggle, “Yeahh. I don’t say that enuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. This was new.</p><p> </p><p>Logan took a steadying breath and looked at the others, who were looking down at Roman with surprise and fondness. Janus tapped Roman’s arm, waiting until his bleary gaze was trained on him, “Roman? We should- we should probably get you home, you seem tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” He yawned, “Then I don’ get to see all of you!”</p><p> </p><p>Logan heard Janus’s breath hitch and decided that maybe he should help him, speaking quietly but firmly, “Roman, when was the last time you slept?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhhh, like...five days ago? I dunno, I was up because I had a bunch of exams this week and I didn't study," He snorted, "Yooolloooo."</p><p> </p><p>Logan met the others worried gazes and turned back to Roman, voice soft, "Why didn't you tell us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't wanna worry you. You get sad when I do stuff like that, n' I don't like it when you're sad…"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, he really needs to sleep. We should get him home," Virgil stood up and hoisted Roman over his shoulders, motioning the others to start walking back to his house.</p><p> </p><p>"Woooow, you're strong. That's cool. I didn't know you could carry my fabulous dump truck ass, but here we are,"</p><p> </p><p>Janus rolled his eyes, ignoring Patton’s muttered ‘language’, "You spend too much time with your brother."</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, flopping his head on top of Virgil's and starting to hum mindlessly, a song that Logan vaguely recognized as the one Roman had been playing repeatedly all week, trying to 'juice it of all serotonin', to which his response had been that it was dopamine, not serotonin, and that there was no way to literally 'juice' something of a substance that doesn't come from plant matter.</p><p> </p><p>As the humming became quieter and quieter, he heard Patton speak, voice softer and more vulnerable than he had ever heard it. “Are- are we gonna talk? About what he said?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. But...not right now. We’re all tired, and it would behoove us all to have this conversation when we’re all not about to collapse.” Logan traded a look with Janus, “Besides, I think we need to get Roman home first.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, they were all laying in Roman’s room, having thrown Roman onto his bed unceremoniously and then realized that they were all too tired to walk back to their respective houses. Virgil and Janus had sent texts to each of their parental figures to let them know they wouldn’t be coming home, Logan and Patton settling down for the night. Logan had left a note when he was dragged out of bed (although he doubted that anyone had bothered to check) and Patton had just given a noncommittal shrug when asked.</p><p> </p><p>He watched the rise and fall of everyone’s chests. It sounded quite creepy, in hindsight, but it was….affirming, to be surrounded by the people you have positive feelings toward. </p><p> </p><p>"Logan? You still up, brainiac?" Virgil shifted closer to him and blinked at him tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>Startling slightly, he sighed, a distant look on his face. "Yes, I was thinking. I will be resting shortly."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok. Wanna talk about it?"</p><p> </p><p>He sighed again, staring down at his hands. "I am...terribly fond of you all, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smiled from where his face was half smushed into Logan's shoulder, who mistook the slight movement for him going back to sleep and curled into the blanket to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>A tired voice broke through the silence, the same one that had been speaking moments ago, shaking Logan out of the haze his mind was in as the time caught up to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Teach. I know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok funnice i hope u enjoyed!! title lyric is from sweater weather by the neighborhood</p><p>my tumblr is @princet-alifabulous me if u wanna see me ramble abt shit and i hope u have a great day/night!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>